


Overcome

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Relationships: Varian (Disney)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Overcome

The streets outside of your home were busy, chock-full of citizens and visitors alike. It was the Day of Hearts, and of course that meant that there were people literally everywhere. Though only one caught your eye.  
A special young man, just a little older than you. He was fairly easy to spot amongst the crowd, despite his short(ish) stature. After all, how many Coronans had eyes as blue as the sky, or a blue streak in their hair? (The raccoon trailing closely after him also helped you identify him).  
Varian.  
"[Your Name]!" your father calls, "I think your candies are done."  
"And not a moment too soon," you murmur softly before adding, louder this time, "I'm coming, Dad!"  
\---  
The view from the window did no justice to the sheer amount of people within the streets of Corona. You knew where you were headed, what your goal was... But everyone else caused a slight obstacle for you.  
You found yourself muttering a lot of apologies and fighting hard not to lose your patience, especially not when you came across someone with little to no manners.  
But finally, you got to your goal. Varian's back was turned to you as he talked animatedly with the princess, describing his newest invention.  
This was it.  
You take a deep breath in, reaching out to gently tap Varian on the shoulder. "... Varian?"  
He excuses himself before turning around to face you. "Hey, [Your Name]!"  
There's a bright smile on his face now, one that makes you smile shyly in return.  
"... Hey," you respond quietly, "happy Day of Hearts."  
Varian's smile softens a little. "Thanks, [Your Name]. You too."  
He turns to leave, but you think faster, reaching out to grab him by the sleeve.  
"Wait. I... I made something for you."  
Your face is slightly pink as you offer the small box of chocolates you had made earlier. Varian took it, peeking into the box with curiosity. Ruddiger chitters indignantly from down by your feet and you laugh softly, kneeling down to offer him an apple before gently petting his fur.  
"You made these?" Varian's voice came suddenly, "[Your Name], these are delicious!"  
You don't look at him, but you're smiling a little. "Don't eat too many of them at once, Var. Sure, I made them, but that doesn't mean they defy the law of stomachaches."  
Varian laughs, causing you to look up at him. His blue eyes sparkle with humor.  
"Thanks, [Your Name]."  
You smile shyly, standing up a little. "You're welcome."  
"Varian!"  
The sound of Quirin's voice causes both of you to jump a little.  
"... Guess that's my cue," Varian said, recovering quickly, "it really was great to see you again, [Your Name]."  
You nod. "See you later, Varian."  
"Yeah," he said, smiling, "see you later."


End file.
